Unforgettable
by Varmint
Summary: The first word Kakashi would hear from one of his soulmates was 'unforgettable'. The other one would then say (Kakashi guessed it would be after the unforgettable bit) 'But I'm so drunk I'll forget everything'. And he wasn't completely sure if this was a good or bad omen. Soulmate AU! One-shot! Rare Pairing!(?) Kakashi/Genma/Raidou! KaGenRa! Sort of Prequel to Understandable.


_**Unforgettable**_

 _Summary_ : The first word Kakashi would hear from one of his soulmates was 'unforgottable'. The other one would then say (Kakashi guessed it would be after the unforgettable bit) 'But I'm so drunk I'll forget everything'. And he wasn't completely sure if this was a good or bad omen.

 **Quick A/N:** I hope you all like this! I'm not sure if Kakashi/Genma/Raidou is a rare pair or not, but it does not matter! I hope you all like this little blurb!

Enjoy~

..~..~..

When he turned eighteen, Kakashi found out that he was an anomaly. Instead of having _one_ soulmate, the markings that appeared on his body happened to be two. This immediately let him know that he had _two_ soulmates.

On his left fore-arm, in a somewhat neat, small, and steady penmanship, he found a simple word. _Unforgettable_.

On his right fore-arm, though, he found much less controlled penmanship. The letters were smaller, but seemed sloppier when compared to the one on his other arm. And they were rather curved, giving them a much more comical look. They spelled out the rather interesting, _But I'm so drunk I'll forget everything_.

Just from the penmanship on either of his arms, Kakashi could tell that one of his soulmates would be a jokester and the other was more serious. Aside from that, there wasn't much to tell. He'd never paid much attention in the Academy when they had explained the science behind reading soul-marks.

What he _really_ wanted to see was just what kind of situation he would wind up in eventually that would lead to the conversation that would show him who his soulmates were.

It took him a couple of years, but eventually he found out.

After Minato-Sensei settled down and married, he decided to throw a baby shower for his soon to be born baby. He invited those that he considered the most important to him, not those that would be prudent seeing how they worked closer to him as assistants and such. So it wasn't a party fueled by bureaucracy. Instead it was fueled by friendship and trust.

Kakashi had never spoken to any of the members of the Hokage Protection Squad before. He'd known that he'd taken class with two of them when he'd still been in the Academy. But he'd never had a need to speak to them, so he'd never even tried.

There had been alcohol, young adults drinking for the first time in their lives, and poorly made decisions. And while Kakashi didn't really drink much, he knew that many of those around him _had_.

The bodyguard with the bandanna-styled hitai-ate sure could sing when he was drunk. And he certainly didn't look too bad as he danced around to the loud music that was now controlled by Rin and Obito.

Just where Minato-Sensei and Kushina had gone, Kakashi wasn't sure. But now that he actually looked over the large backyard the party was being hosted in, he noticed that there weren't any of the older adults around… There were just young adults and they were enjoying this party way too much.

Seated inside of the small gazebo that rested in a far corner of the vast green, Kakashi was more than happy to look on at the partygoers and just watch them make fool of themselves.

But then his peace had been interrupted when a drunken Shiranui decided to dance his way towards him and plop down on his lap.

He wasn't even sure how in the world the ninja toothpick had managed to _blunder so badly_ ; but in no time Kakashi found his mask being pulled down towards his neck as gangly arms wrapped around his neck.

He had been so busy staring at Genma with wide eyes that he hadn't even noticed Raidou running up to them. But he _did_ hear the older man's gasp.

When Raidou Namiashi said _that_ word to him, Kakashi immediately began to curse destiny.

"Unforgettable…" When he looked over at the older male, Kakashi found him looking directly at him, undoubtedly surprised to see that Kakashi's face was not the abomination he'd heard rumored around the village.

Softly, Genma nuzzled into his neck, then he slurred out, "But I'm sho drunk I'll forgeh everyshing…"

His forearms burned, itching for him to wrap his arms around the drunken Genma.

With a soft sigh, Kakashi moved slowly. He brought back his mask around the lower half of his face. And once he was sure it was in place once more, he looked over at Raidou with an unimpressed glare.

"Soulmates or not, that was rude."

For a couple of seconds, there was silence between all of them. The only thing Kakashi properly heard was Rin's horrendous music playing in the background.

Suddenly, Raidou surged at him with a deranged smile on his lips. And Genma, although much more sluggish in his movements, moved to give his best friend some space on Kakashi's lap.

"We found you!"

As he sat there, inside of a lightly lit gazebo in the middle of the night with two grown men in his lap telling him about how happy they were to finally have found him, Kakashi couldn't help but think of _one_ thing.

 _Soulmate or not, that was rude_ was something pretty boring to have on your body for the rest of your life.

..~..~..

So, what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
